Love Advice
by Mystifying Roses
Summary: Nobukatsu has fallen in love, but doesn't know what to do. So, he decides to seek some advice on love. And the only one he can turn to is his brother-in-law, Gaius Julius Caesar, the one who proudly declares his love for his sister, Ichihime. Anytime, anywhere. [AU/What-if story; slight Caesar/Ichihime]


A/N: SPOILERS. This story idea just popped in my head and I had to write it. This is an AU/what-if thing with a whole lot of people surviving the anime that didn't. Know for sure, I do love Caesar's declarations of love for Ichi (they're awesone!), but I'm sure those of the East (like Nobukatsu) have no idea what to think of him for it (and that's one thing that inspired this fic). Also, I know the names of Himiko's four attendants, but don't know which one has which name, so I just went with Ei for the most prominent one (the one that Himiko handed her pet to). If I find out I am wrong I will change it. Also, I decided to only use honorifics with the Eastern charas (like how the subs I watched did) so as to distinguish them. And I may continue this if I get an idea, but for now, I'll put it as "complete".

Thanks to jfs from myanimelist for translations of the character songs. From them Caesar's character is revealed more, which I used for this.

Pairings: Caesar/Ichihime, Nobukatsu/Ei (mainly plot device), Nobunaga/Jeanne (ignorable; just a reference)

Disclaimer: I don't own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

Love Advice

Nobukatsu was in love. He was in love with one of Queen Himiko's attendants, the cute little Ei. She was very sweet and loyal. Very much like him actually. The problem was he didn't know how to go about confessing his love. So, he decided to seek some advice on the subject. And the number one person he thought to go to was his older brother. He was, after all, married to Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc of the West. So, he should know something on the subject, right?

Or so he thought.

Nobukatsu was sitting in front of Nobunaga, who was giving him a look. Well, Nobukatsu probably had the "I-have-a-problem-and-I'm-embarrassed-to-say-it" look all over his face.

"What is it?" Nobunaga just about ordered as he leaned forward on his elbow that was placed on his leg.

"Um..." Nobukatsu mumbled as he looked away. "You see... I like someone... and I am wanting some advice on how to tell her?" he shyly admitted.

"Just tell her!" Nobunaga waved dismissively.

Nobukatsu almost fell over in shock. "W-what!?" he stammered. "That what you did with Jeanne-san!?"

Nobunaga shrugged. "More or less."

More or less? Just how did he get her to like him? Oh, right, the queen had liked him since childhood and he only reciprocated those feelings... finally... Nobukatsu sighed. "Thanks nii-sama..."

"Sure," Nobunaga replied; not realizing he hadn't helped the young man at all.

Nobukatsu immediately left his brother's presence. He thought about maybe asking Jeanne or Himiko, but scrapped that idea. He couldn't go to a girl. Perhaps Mitsuhide?

With a new target in mind, Nobukatsu went outside to the giant sakura where Mitsuhide was often in his spare time. And the strategist was indeed there. The dark haired man was gazing down at a comb with sadness in his eyes. Nobukatsu almost called out to him until he heard...

"Ichihime-sama..." Mitsuhide sighed painfully.

Nobukatsu stopped dead in his tracks. Oh, right, Mitsuhide was still in love with his sister, Ichihime. He had never been successful in the love department. Why in the world was he going to ask him? His advice would probably have been worse than even his brother's.

So, Nobukatsu turned on his heel and went back inside to think about who to ask next. His options had run out...

Wait... Ichihime.

She was married to Caesar of the West Star and had fallen for him. The general had successfully wooed her and now the two were deeply in love. Nobukatsu was a little nervous to ask Caesar for advice, especially with his extravagant declarations of love. He also hadn't spent too much time with his brother-in-law and wasn't sure if he would help. But he was his only choice. Was it worth braving him for the chance to successfully express his love for Ei?

Nobukatsu nodded as determination set in his red eyes. "Yes! I will go and get Caesar-sama's advice!" he exclaimed like he was ready for war. He immediately went to inform his brother of his travel plans. Nobunaga was, of course, in a different room all together. Did he ever sit still?

"Brother, I am going to the West Star," Nobukatsu stated.

Nobunaga nodded in his direction. "Sure, go ahead."

Thus the young man got ready to make his departure. He packed lightly and went to where ferry services to and from the West Star were stationed. Since his sister was married to a very prominent figure of the West Star, after Arthur was deposed, travel services between the two stars happened easily and rapidly. Apparently Caesar focused on that so his beloved wife could see her family more. Nobukatsu wasn't used to a man being so open with his love for his wife or did things just for his wife like his brother-in-law did. Men here usually were reserve with their wives and didn't want their involvement, while Caesar was the opposite. Truthfully Nobukatsu didn't know what to think of the man, but he was grateful for this as he got to see his sister more. Probably way more so than if she had married an Eastern lord.

Nobukatsu moved through the people who were waiting to board the airships. It was mainly Western researchers and ones in some capacity of power that were there. All of the ships were Western as the West was the only one that had them. The East only had Azuchi after all, and it couldn't be used as a ferry ship.

"Hey!" a man's voice called out. Nobukatsu turned his head to see none other than Admiral Magellan. Was he calling to him? He watched as the admiral indeed walked straight up to him. "You're Lady Ichihime's brother, aren't you?"

Nobukatsu turned fully to him. "Yes, I am."

"What are you doing here? Going to see your sister?" Magellan inquired.

Nobukatsu almost said he was going to see Caesar, but chose not to. The admiral didn't need to know his _embarrassing_ love problems. "Uh, yes, Magellan-dono."

"You can come with me. It'll be much safer, not to mention faster."

"Thank you, Magellan-dono," Nobukatsu bowed graciously. This was a lucky break. But it did mean he would be facing Caesar that much sooner. He tried to swallow his nerves to steady himself.

"This way," Magellan instructed and started to walk to his own ship. Nobukatsu obediently followed him.

Later Magellan and Nobukatsu were on their way, and in outer space. Nobukatsu was looking out the window, but wasn't really seeing anything as his nerves had gotten to him again.

Meanwhile, Magellan was sipping some tea as he casually sat in a chair. He looked up at the nervous young man and smirked. "Truth is you're not going to see your sister, but Caesar. Am I, right?"

"W-what!?" Nobukatsu jumped and turned to the admiral.

"You're going to Caesar about something and you're nervous," Magellan stated.

Nobukatsu blushed and looked down. "How did you know?"

Magellan laughed. "You got it written all over you."

Nobukatsu sighed, but then thought of something. "Can you give me some advice? ... on love?"

"Pardon?" Magellan questioned. "On love?" he repeated. "Well, makes sense why you would seek him out..." he said more to himself.

"Do you?" Nobukatsu inquired. He was hoping he wouldn't have to see Caesar. The more he thought about it, he was intimidated by the man...

Magellan gave him a pitying look. "Sorry, I'm not one to go to on that. Have you asked your brother?"

Nobukatsu thought back on that. "Uh, yeah..."

"Oh... of course... That didn't exactly help, huh?"

"No..." Nobukatsu admitted.

"Well, don't worry, I'll get you to Caesar's place soon enough." Magellan gave him a sympathetic look.

"Thank you..." Nobukatsu's nerves hit him again in full force.

* * *

After leaving Magellan's ship, Nobukatsu rented a flying horse with the admiral's help. He didn't really know the language in Caesar's territory, aside from a few words. The language here was never something he had to learn as the leaders of the West spoke theirs. So, hardly anything he heard or read made any sense to him. He just prayed he would make it there without the need of that knowledge. He didn't plan this trip too well, did he?

Finally he arrived at Caesar's very large, ancient European castle which was up on a hill. It was an impressive sight, even more so than Oda castle, though that could be because of the architecture that he wasn't familiar with. But it did give a more imposing look. He hadn't been here many times, but he had a feeling he would always be awed by it. After staring at the castle for an uncertain amount of time, he decided he better try and enter the place. Hm, perhaps he should have informed he was coming?

Nobukatsu swallowed his lump of fear in his throat and stepped forth. He showed his token that proved he was a member of the Oda family to the guard and was allowed in without having to converse. As soon as he walked in, he immediately got some looks. He had to admit that he probably was an unusual sight: a lone young man in Eastern clothes...

Then somebody walked up to him and started talking. Unfortunately he didn't understand a word... _'Now, I'm in trouble...'_

"What's going on?" a voice suddenly interrupted in the native language.

Nobukatsu could have sworn he had heard the voice before. He turned and saw Brutus coming to join them. Ah, yes, Caesar's lieutenant. He really was lucky.

Nobukatsu watched as Brutus spoke to the other man in their own tongue. After a few exchanged words, the other man left. Brutus then turned to him and gave a slight bow. "Lord Nobukatsu, what a pleasant surprise. We weren't expecting you," Brutus greeted in the Eastern tongue.

"Sorry about that, Brutus-san," Nobukatsu replied. "I decided to come at the spur of the moment. After I got here, I realized it wasn't a good idea..."

Brutus chuckled. "That's quite alright. Lady Ichihime is this way, if you would follow me." Brutus turned to walk away, but Nobukatsu stopped him.

"I don't wish to see my sister. I wish to see, Caesar-sama," Nobukatsu informed.

Brutus was surprised. "Is that so? I'll take you to him then."

"Is he available?" Nobukatsu asked. He hadn't thought of the general being busy till now. How embarrassing...

"Not at the moment," Brutus assured and led the way.

After being led through many halls, Nobukatsu finally got to where Caesar was at. He was apparently in the back of the castle where the family mainly lived. The whole way Brutus had given him a mini-tour, which he had found interesting.

Nobukatsu watched as Brutus knocked on a door and then opened it. "Lord Caesar, Lord Nobukatsu is here to see you."

There was a pause of silence and Nobukatsu tried to steady his nerves once more.

"Well, do send him in," Caesar instructed.

Brutus smiled at Nobukatsu. "Go on in."

Nobukatsu nodded and watched Brutus leave. He then took a deep breath and walked into the study. Caesar had apparently just gotten up from his desk and had moved to greet him. Nobukatsu slowly looked up from Caesar's boots to his face. His brother-in-law was smiling at him with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"I wasn't expecting my young brother-in-law to come and visit me. What a pleasant surprise," Caesar greeted.

"I hope you don't mind. I'm sorry to come in unannounced like this, Caesar-sama," Nobukatsu politely apologized.

"Not at all, you are family, so you may," Caesar waved dismissively. "Please do sit down."

But before Nobukatsu could, the door swung open and a blur of white flew past him. The white streak launched at Caesar and clung to his leg. "Daddy!" a girl's voice yelled. Ah, it was the young daughter of Caesar and Ichihime, Julia, which explained it.

The girl was a remarkable mixture of Caesar and Ichihime. She had long white hair and blue eyes like her father, but her face and other features were just like her mom's. She was dressed in a white dress with pink designs; how fitting. The girl was apparently a three year old ball of energy and had no qualms about launching herself at her father. Nobukatsu would never had dreamed of doing that to his own. Caesar really was different.

Nobukatsu watched with interest as Caesar reached down and picked the girl up and held her. "Just what are you doing here?" Caesar asked with amusement in his voice.

"Mommy had to do something so I came here!" the girl announced proudly. She definitely had Caesar's pride.

"Is that so? Well, it's good timing as your uncle is here." Caesar turned the girl so she could see Nobukatsu.

"Uncle Katsu!" Julia exclaimed. Nobukatsu waved and smiled in return. "So that's why we're speaking Mommy's language." The girl was apparently very smart for her age.

Caesar chuckled. "That's right. Now, why don't you give him some company as I get something to drink, eh?"

Julia nodded eagerly as her father set her down. She immediately ran over to Nobukatsu and took his hand. "Come and sit down, Uncle Katsu." It was impressive how she pronounced the words so perfectly for her age.

"Yes, yes," Nobukatsu chuckled as he let the girl lead him. Where everything else had failed she was melting his nerves away. Only his beloved sister could do that and it looked like Julia had inherited that calming ability.

Nobukatsu sat down and watched as Julia climbed onto the couch and sat beside him. She looked up at him and tilted her head to the side. She was very cute. And she was very sweet, ...unless you were Mitsuhide..., then she was a terror. "What are you doing here by yourself, Uncle Katsu?" the girl inquired.

"...I came to see your father," Nobukatsu faltered a little.

"Obviously about love," Caesar suddenly said. Nobukatsu almost fell over. He hadn't noticed the man had returned with tea and sweets. But more importantly, how did he know? All he could do was gape at the man.

Caesar smirked smugly as he smoothly sat down opposite of his brother-in-law. Ichihime did say Caesar's arrogance could be annoying at times. Especially how he seemed to know things right away. That was proving to be true. "You obviously came for love advice," Caesar stated with a raised arm.

Nobukatsu reached for his tea and held it up to his face as if to hide behind it. "Uh, I have... in fact... have..." he stammered.

A glint entered Caesar's eyes and Nobukatsu wasn't sure he was comfortable with it. "Ah, you have come to the right place, that's my area of expertise."

Nobukatsu took a sip of his tea. He already regretted coming here. He looked over to Julia for help, but the girl had dived into the sweets. She wasn't paying any attention to them. Ah, well, she was smart, but just a girl still. Ultimately he had lost his only potential ally to chocolate. How poetic...

"What do you wish to know?" Caesar prodded.

Nobukatsu swallowed. "Well... I want some advice on... how to express my feelings..."

Caesar nodded. "I see. Well, there are many ways to do that. You can go in an indirect way or a direct way. You can write poetry or you can speak it to her. You can profess your love dramatically in front of an audience or you can tell her in private. Ah, there's many ways to go about that."

Nobukatsu was already overwhelmed. Just how forward could Caesar be about this?

"You can profess your love in a garden or from a mountain top..." Caesar continued.

"Have you done that?" Nobukatsu inquired.

Caesar paused. "I did it once from a mountain top when I saved your brother's life. Of course I was in Quo Vadis and Ichihime wasn't there at the time... But I was willing for everyone to know about my deep love for her," he stated proudly.

Nobukatsu was gaping at his brother-in-law again. Was he ever embarrassed? Nope, that wasn't him. It just wasn't. He turned to Julia, who was still munching on sweets. He would bet that the girl had heard a lot of declarations of love from her father towards her mother. She was most likely used to it by now.

"So, how do you wish to go about it?" Caesar inquired as he sipped his tea.

Nobukatsu quickly turned back to him. "...I don't know..."

Caesar placed his hand to his chin as he mused. "Perhaps you should tell me about the girl. Do I know her?"

"You've met. She's Ei."

"Ei?" Caesar echoed.

"Yes, one of Himiko-sama's attendants."

Caesar thought for a few moments. "I don't recall her..." he then shrugged. "Well, when I met Ichihime I only have eyes for her, so I can't remember any others too well."

Nobukatsu was gaping again. "I see..." he managed to reply. "Well, she is very sweet and shy. She's very loyal to Himiko-sama and does her job diligently. She's very cute..." Nobukatsu was blushing by the end.

Caesar smirked. "Ah, you seem to be really smitten."

Nobukatsu's blush deepened. He was now really regretting coming here.

"Just confess your love!" Julia suddenly exclaimed as she threw her arms into the air.

Nobukatsu jumped and whipped his head around. The girl was looking straight forward with a serious expression on her face. So, she was listening. And her advice was similar to Nobunaga's. So, his brother's advice was on par with a three year-old's. Nice to know.

"I'm afraid such a direct approach is difficult for Nobukatsu," Caesar stated. Was he talking to his three year-old seriously about this? Yes, he was.

Nobukatsu despaired as he realized his only potential ally was on Caesar's side. Just how could she be Nobukatsu's ally? Eh, he wasn't sure, but he wanted it.

Suddenly Julia jumped on Nobukatsu's lap with her face just inches in front of his. He jerked back in surprise. "Why don't you make a cake?"

"A cake?" Nobukatsu repeated.

Caesar thought about it. "That is a good idea. It would be something she most likely never had. And it wouldn't be too hard for Nobukatsu to give something like that to her." Caesar then smirked at Nobukatsu with a glint in his eye. "I gave one to Ichihime on our wedding night and she loved it."

Nobukatsu blushed. He wasn't ready to think that far down the road yet! "I don't know how to make a cake..." he poorly excused.

Caesar nodded and stood up. He looked down at Nobukatsu with a smile on his face. "Well, since you're my beloved wife's dear younger brother, I will show you how to make a cake. Come, let's head to the kitchen."

Nobukatsu shrank back; just what had he gotten into?

* * *

In no time they were in the kitchen. Apparently Caesar had a small one close by so he could make sweets for his wife and daughter. Nobukatsu watched as Caesar took off his coat and gloves, and then rolled up his sleeves. He too took his outer kimono off as he figured this would be a mess. He chuckled as Caesar set Julia on the counter so she could observe. He intently watched as Caesar showed him all of the preparations. All the while, Julia was giving "supervisional" support; reciting what her father had taught her. Apparently she loved watching him bake. Nobukatsu then put in the ingredients in the bowl himself as Caesar instructed. He was stirring the contents together when Caesar decided to talk about something else besides the cake.

"You are the innocent type," Caesar stated.

"Eh!?" Nobukatsu instantly reacted.

"The nice, mild-mannered type. You will need to play that in your favor as it does have its charms. You should never try to be something else you're not."

"What are you saying?" Nobukatsu was quite confused.

Caesar chuckled. "I'm saying don't try to copy me. I am someone who can easily confess my love in front of anyone, but that is not you. You should embrace who you are."

"But I wasn't..."

Caesar smirked. "I could tell you were contemplating on changing yourself."

Nobukatsu was knocked off balance again. How did he know his deeper thoughts? He had indeed thought about being like his brother or even Caesar... Yes, he was desperate. "But didn't you change after meeting my sister?"

Caesar thought back. "I did because she changed me. She guided me and showed me the error of my ways." He became solemn. "I really was a broken man and didn't realize it till she came into my life..."

Nobukatsu blinked. He didn't know his sister had that much of an effect on him.

"I wanted her heart, but I knew that no matter what I said couldn't prove it. Only my actions could. I wanted to do everything I could to protect her and make her happy. She saved me. She is my light. She deserves the best and everything I can give..." Caesar smiled tenderly as he thought about his precious wife.

"Caesar-sama..." Nobukatsu said quietly. He didn't know that Ichihime meant that much to him. He knew he loved her a lot, but this... Yes, he was glad Ichihime had married him.

"Ah, but my personality hasn't changed," Caesar smirked.

Nobukatsu laughed. That was true, Caesar still was the same prideful and arrogant man he was when they first met.

Caesar then smiled at him. "There's nothing wrong with how you are, so don't worry about it."

Nobukatsu couldn't help, but smile back. He definitely had a new-found respect for the general. He wouldn't want anyone else for a brother-in-law. Who else would treasure his sister so? And help him make cake! No, no one else.

"Keep stirring!" Julia suddenly ordered.

Both Caesar and Nobukatsu turned to the girl and laughed. "Yes, my lady!" Nobukatsu replied playfully and started stirring again. He was now ready to face this dangerous war called love with his cake! And he wasn't intimidated by Caesar... as much.

"That's it, Uncle Katsu! You're making a cake of love!" Julia pumped both hands into the air.

Nobukatsu almost faltered at that, but just shook his head. Ah, the things she learned from her father... She probably knew their love story by heart.

"Julia!" a soft, feminine voice called. Both Caesar and Nobukatsu turned as the door of the kitchen swung open to reveal Ichihime. "Julia!" she called again. She looked around for the girl, but soon froze at the sight she saw. Caesar and Nobukatsu making a cake, with her daughter "supervising" them wasn't what she was expecting to see. She never expected to see that.

"Ah, hello my dear, Ichihime," Caesar greeted with a smile.

"Mommy!" Julia yelled and waved.

Nobukatsu was too embarrassed at being caught to say anything. A red blush covered his face and his hand had stopped stirring.

"What's going on?" Ichihime, while staring at them, walked slowly to where they were.

"I'm teaching Nobukatsu how to bake a cake. It seems like he has become smitten with a girl."

"We're making a cake of love!" Julia proudly proclaimed.

"Is that so?" Ichihime looked at her brother, who ducked his head in embarrassment.

'_Did Caesar-sama have to tell her that?'_ Nobukatsu lamented. He nervously peeked at his sister.

"It seems he has it pretty bad," Caesar stated. As soon as his wife got close enough he swept her into his arms and kissed her.

"Caesar!" Ichihime exclaimed; a light blush appearing on her own face. So, even after four years of marriage Caesar could still get a blush like that. It was probably because it was in front of her younger brother, otherwise she undoubtedly was used to it.

Caesar smirked, but then his gaze became tender as he placed a hand on her abdomen. "How are you feeling?"

Ichihime smiled as she placed her hand on top of his. "I'm feeling fine."

That's when Nobukatsu remembered something. "Nee-sama, how is your pregnancy?" It was just a few months ago that Ichihime had announced her second pregnancy. She was just starting to show a little.

Ichihime turned her smile to him. "I'm doing well."

Then Julia jumped down and ran to her mother. "Hello, baby!" she greeted, which got all three adults to chuckle.

"Ah, Julia, we need to help Nobukatsu finish the cake," Caesar informed and picked the girl back up.

"Okay!" she exclaimed happily as she was sat back down on the counter.

Caesar, with Julia's help, instructed Nobukatsu on how to pour the cake into the bowl. Ichihime was giggling as they did so. They then placed it in the oven to cook.

"And now, we have to wait for it to cook," Caesar informed.

Nobukatsu and Julia were bent over, staring at the cake in the oven. "It'll become fluffy in there?" Nobukatsu asked.

Julia nodded. "Si! It'll rise up and look different!" She then took his hand. "Uncle Katsu, let's go to the garden, I want to show you something!"

Nobukatsu looked over to his sister and brother-in-law, who both nodded. He then smiled down at his niece. "Alright, let's go."

Julia cheered as she led her uncle out of the kitchen.

Ichihime giggled and then turned to her husband. "I noticed you didn't teach Nobukatsu how to make torta tenerina."

Caesar smirked as he drew his wife to him in a hug. "Of course not, my dear. I only make that for you." Ichihime giggled as Caesar stole another kiss.

* * *

Later Nobukatsu was in front of Magellan's ship with cake in hand. The admiral had agreed to take him back which was very fortunate for him. Before getting on he turned and waved back at his sister and her family. "Good-bye, Nee-sama, Caesar-sama, Julia!"

Ichihime waved back while Caesar nodded. Julia was waving both of her hands. "Say hi to Uncle Nobu-la-fool!" she yelled.

Nobukatsu chuckled. "Sure thing!" How she came to call Nobunaga that was a story in and of itself. It had part to do with her stumbling over the words then and part to do with Caesar's influence. Also, da Vinci was involved somehow... Well, Nobunaga himself didn't mind; no, he enjoyed it.

Nobukatsu then boarded Magellan's ship and soon after it took off to outer space.

Nobukatsu was smiling as he looked down at his cake. Caesar had helped him with the finishing touches and he was ready to give it to Ei.

"Eh, so it worked out well?" Magellan interrupted the young man's thoughts.

Nobukatsu looked up and nodded. "Caesar-sama gave me advice and taught me how to make a cake." He held up the box to prove his point.

Magellan stared at the box as if there was a poisonous snake inside. "...is that so...?"

Nobukatsu ignored the look and set the box down. He was excited to give it to Ei.

That excitement came crashing down the moment he arrived home. That big ball of fear appeared back in his throat, which he tried to swallow down. It wasn't working.

Nobukatsu took a deep breath and went to where he knew Ei would be. She was indeed there in the garden doing something. He was too nervous to notice what. When saw him, she stopped what she was doing and bowed.

"Is there something you want, Nobukatsu-sama?" Ei asked politely.

"Um... no... Actually, I have something for you..." Nobukatsu managed to say without stuttering.

Ei was clearly surprised. "For me?"

Nobukatsu nodded and handed her the box. She immediately opened it to reveal the cake. She stared at it in confusion. "What is it?"

"It's a cake. It's from the West," Nobukatsu informed.

"How strange..." she mused. She grabbed the fork that was with it and took a bite. Her face instantly lit up. "Oh! This is the most delicious thing I've ever had!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Nobukatsu asked; relief evident in his voice.

"Where did you get it, Nobukatsu-sama?" she inquired.

"...I made it..." Nobukatsu shyly admitted.

"You did!?" she exclaimed; clearly surprised and impressed.

"Caesar-sama taught me how. It's my first one," he expounded with a smile.

"You did an excellent job!" Ei complimented, which made Nobukatsu's chest swell with pride.

Nobukatsu and Ei talked for some more, but he never said anything of his feelings. Later he went back and reported what happened to Caesar. The general was slightly disappointed he didn't confess as that was the perfect time, but then later said it was probably best he went slow as that seemed to match their type. Caesar offered more advice, which the young man followed with success. Needless to say Nobukatsu started getting along quite well with his brother-in-law and he visited a lot more. It turned out to be a good thing all around that he went to Caesar for love advice.

* * *

A/N: Caesar & Ichi's daughter is Caesar's historical daughter. I decided to have her three as this is Caesar and Ichi's child, of course she would be more advanced.


End file.
